


Personal Memo

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: A side story in The Correspondent Exchange World!Roman does some research during his shore leave. Personal matters are settled and a much needed conversation happens. Lines are drawn in the sand, so to speak!Plus Seth is not sure where his life is going?





	Personal Memo

**Personal Memo**

Its been one week since his return to state-side, back to Florida where his wife and children are and Roman is frustrated that it has came to this. He spent six months in the desert called Cielos Infierno by other soldiers or the Forgotten City by civilians and his time away hasn’t helped the discord between him and his wife.

Four years ago, she had become pregnant with their twin boys and had begged him to leave the Shield! The three-man task force that he and his brothers were a part of- a task force that had to started to unravel itself from the inside out.

Jessica had had a difficult pregnancy with the boys and Seth had start to self-destruct by following a brilliant but wayward General. Not he nor Dean had been able to distract Seth’s fasciation with General Steve. Austin- in the end it had cost all of them greatly.

The Shield’s disbandment had only postponed the destruction of his failing marriage by a few emotional years. In retrospect it had cost Dean even more than him, and the guilt from that would always haunt Roman.

So, smiling early into the second week of his shore leave as he signed the divorce papers, he thought that maybe it was time to cut back and let loose a bit. Jessica had taken the kids to her parents house for the weekend- they both agreed to do this the best way possible for the children.

So, after the signing of the papers he put his free time to work. He booked a flight out to Vegas to see the one person that possibly could help him piece together the man that he called brother. The man that was not the same man that had been a part of the Shield four years ago.

No, this man, this Jonathan Dean Moxley was someone that Roman knew nothing about- in the six months in the desert he had started learning this new man, but the feeling of discord was a well deeply planted seed between.

This version of his ‘ _brother_ ’ was more of a savage of a man, and if it was true as to what Roman now suspected was true. It gutted him, tore his heart out and threw it back into his face in mockery.

In the end he supposed he'll unravel the truth and get his brother back at any cost necessity!

* * *

 

It was odd to roll up to the house in Vegas that he knew belonged to Dean and Renee but didn’t. Stepping out of his rental he slipped his shades off and took in his surroundings.

It was quiet and calm. The quietness would have disturbed the Dean he knew four years ago…. That been a part of him that Renee had balanced out back then.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he made his way up to the doorway and knocked.

When Renee answered Roman blinked in surprise.

Her hair had grown back out, her sparkling eyes held a tiredness to them that as a father he recognized.

There came a child’s cry from deeper in the house and Roman dropped his eyes, Renee stood leaning against the door jam, her huge belly indicating she was heavily pregnant.

The shock on her face almost striped him but her words were breathless, “My God, Roman… Is he…?”

Roman knew instantly what she was asking and felt a little guilty for stressing her in her condition, so he quickly answered. “No…. I am sorry Nay; I didn’t mean to make you think!” Here his words sputtered out but the relief on her face was all he needed.

Suddenly there was a crash inside and Renee tore around and stepped back into the house, she waved him inside with her and suddenly Roman wasn’t sure if this was a good idea? He didn’t mean to disrupt her life.

_Yes, you did, or you wouldn’t be here!_

With that thought he walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

He watched as Renee dealted with her son, David was his name- and until seeing him Roman had held onto the hope that the crying child within the house might belong to Dean.

But David was his fathers son, with warm chocolate brown hair and the greenest eyes Roman had ever seen. Roman pegged the boy roughly two to three years old. The boy was shy- something his brother wasn’t nor was Renee for that fact, so he bore traits from his sire in more ways than just looks.

Renee was smiling sadly as she watched him watch her son, she spoke softly, “sorry he is fighting me on his nap!” Smiling sadly himself he nodded his understanding. Yet he watched in fascination as Renee sat down on the couch and pulled her son to her, gently held him and started to softly rock back and ward humming a lullaby.

The boy resisted for a solid twenty minutes then his eyes started to flutter shut. Ten minutes later he was snoring lightly, but Renee kept rocking him, petting his hair in a smoothing manner. “Why are you here Ro? I can’t deal with your lifestyle anymore! Not with my children…”

Trying to keep his voice light and soft he snapped back, “I am here Renee cause my brother is damaged in way I don’t understand, he won’t talk to us and I thought you might be able to help ….” Here she almost yelled, “I don’t know him Roman- that man that came home from the camp isn’t the same man I married!”

His heart leapt into his throat; there it was- the confirmation that he had been looking for. The heart-breaking truth about the man he loved as a brother had been held hostage, for how long Roman knew not. The reality of what Dean’s life must have been simply because he and Seth had needed a personal moment broke him.

“How fucking long did you wait? How easily did you give up on him?” The questions were hard and Roman felt himself asking the same questions of himself.

Yet she snapped back, “we talked about it once! So, don’t you sit there and judge me! He always said he wanted me to be happy! Cory made me happy!” The last part is almost forced out and is in the past tense but Roman can see the pain in her eyes, but he wont cave in. “He hates oatmeal now- smokes, has some ink done, believes in a lot of different hokey shit that Dean never did before!”

At his words her eyes widen, her hands tighten on her son and she whispers, “is he state-side?” Growling in annoyance he answers her, “no they actually sent him back to the fucking desert!” Her eyes are on him silently asking if he is lying and he shakes head. She shifts her son in her arms and rubs at her large belly, it’s a whisper but its there- “he is the one that pushed for the divorce, once he found about Cory and that I was pregnant he wouldn’t listen to me! He blocked me out completely Ro- I was willing to try, Cory backed away!”

Roman cocked his head to the side and waited, he was good at waiting.

“He was so angry and looked at me so disgusted that it made me feel so uncomfortable, I really didn’t want to be alone with him- then he started to see Capt. Baker and he got a little better. But as I got closer to my due date, he….” Here her words choked off.

Roman thought about what she was saying, the man he had just left in the desert wasn’t the man she was describing. Then the thought hit him, the hardcore man she was talking about was there, but something was smoothing that man out….

_Not something… more like someone!_

He picked up, “He is still angry, not whole lot makes him smile these days. He has a close friend in his Staff Sergeant, and he has…” here he stops and deicides not to voice his brothers growing relationship with Montana, instead he asks, “your good though?” In the end she has already gave him everything he has come for.

Tears in her eyes she looks at him with a pled and brokenly tells him, “bring him back to me Ro. Cory and I tried to…. But… my heart belongs to Dean! Always will!”

Its then Roman finally lets his anger show completely, “You don’t get to ask for him back Renee. I won’t allow it, Seth won’t! Hell Capt. Baker wont! And unless I miss my guess Montana sure as hell won’t give him up- he is her everything!”

With that he stands and leaves, not once does he look back!

* * *

 

It's March and his shore leave is over, he is more than ready to head back to the desert where his brother is- to prove to this new version of him that he is loved and accepted!

It’s the day before deployment when Seth finds him and explains that he will be going back alone!

“They found it two weeks ago! They suspect I was bitten roughly sixty to ninety days ago!” Of course, Roman knows about the disease Seth is referring to, it was described in the debriefing when they took the assignment in the desert.

Its called the Deserts Kiss and transmitted thru a bug bite and only one in about five thousand are prone.

It will take Seth the better part of a year of treatment before he is back to normal but its yet to be seen if he will ever be able to return to the hellhole of a desert.

* * *

 

Roman gets back just in enough time to see the first face to face video call between his brother and Montana and he instantly sees the connection between the two.

He sees that under the bruised face of the young girl there is a fire burning in her, sees it clearly when she is looking at his brother in completely concentration and is repaid to see it repaid in kind in the look of concern and totally absolution of contentment that flows from his brother.

Smiling Roman is happier than he has been in a long long time!

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 **N** **ext Time:** The Cemetery call- it will unleash the tit for tat that Jon knows he must pay. Montana understand that she is willing to do anything to protect Mox but is unsure who is going to protect her?

And Roman learns more than what he wanted to… while Seth helps Montana uncover the beginning to end!

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Memo happened cause Roman wanted answers. It wasn't planned but now that's it here it fits a little better in the long run.
> 
> Next things start to go crazy! The magic is running high and emotions are toyed with.
> 
> Mox purposely alienates Montana when she gets to close... but his little brother wont let it end there!


End file.
